A nice place to stay
by Lord 0rganSaw
Summary: Ichigo has no where to go except the arms of the one he loves. Warning Yaoi (Boy X Boy) don't like don't read. Lemon Ichigo X Uryu.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ichiishi warning yaoi! enjoy XD!

Uryu was walking down the side walk coming from the grocery store with the bag in hand, he always liked shopping at night cause there was less people and he loved how cold it was when he left. He kept walking when it started pouring rain on him but he didn't mind and kept walking, he actually quite liked it. He finally stopped when he saw the oranged haired boy sitting on the ground up against the fence, his knees up to his chest with is arms crossed over them and his face barried in them. He slowly walked up to the sad looking boy and leaned over next to him.

"K-kurosaki, are you okay?"

Ichigo slowly picked up his head, his face stainted with tears and his hair drenched in his face "Kurosaki, what are you doing sitting in the rain" Ichigo's exspession was depressed and sad as he looked at the Quincy and gave him a cleary fake smile.

"Me and my dad kind of got into a fight and kicked me out."

"Really, isn't that a bit harsh"

"He didn't even give it a second thought, and thats not even the worst part of it"

"Seriously" Uryu already thought this was kind of upsetting.

"Rukia still living there happily. He gave her my room to" Fresh tears began to start wheling up in his eyes threating to break out.

Uryu was very concerned for his friend now and felt awfully bad for him "Do you have anywhere to stay right now?"

"No"

The first thing that popped into Uryu's mind was also the first thing he said "You can come stay with me as long as you like, you know like move in with me"

Ichigo exspression lightened up and he had shock in his eyes. The person he was secretly loved just asked him to move in, now he couldn't be happier. "Sure." He still said in a sad tone. They got up and went of to Uryu's apartment. "I live alone so it doesn't really matter if you move in." Uryu added as he fumbled with the keys to open the door. When Uryu opened the door it was pretty much exactally what Ichigo imagend, dark a bit depressing, grey carpet, black couch, coffe table, with a big t.v across the couch. The living room was connected to the kitchen, by the couch was a stair well going upstairs.

"Go ahead sit down, do you want some tea?"

Ichigo took a seat but kept his hands in his lap kind of scrunched up as if he didn't want to burden Uryu by taking up space. He kept his head down while he answered "Yeah, sure."

Uryu sat next to Ichigo and gave himhis tea "So, you can sleep in my bed if you want I'll sleep out here." Uryu warmly smiled at the Shinigami. He looked up from his tea "No, it's fine you re-" Ichigo was interupted by the ring of Uryu's cell phone. He checked who it was calling first and smiled happily "I'm really sorry, I have to take this." He stood from the couch then Ichigo felt a bit sad as he thought_ 'Yeah, that's right Uryu has a boyfriend doesn't he'_

"Hey!" Uryu pretty muched squeled into the phone "What's up"

"about what" Uryu looked confused

"Wait, Renji wh-" he stoppped

"Please wait!" Ichigo heared the sound of the dial tone.

"Bastard!" Uryu sort of shouted out loud to himself . Tears started to break free from his eyes as he walked down the hall towards the stairs "I-I'm sorry, Kurosaki, I'm going to take a shower you can take one after me if you want. I'll leave you clothes on the counter" He sniffled sadly as he kept walking.

Ichigo stood up and grabbed his arm to turn him around "Ishida, what's wrong? are you okay" he bent down to look in Uryu's eyes, which were covered by the shadow of his hair.

"I'm f-fine, you d-don't have to worry about me" Ichigo could see his tears falling from his face and to the ground and it made him feel horrible. He pulled the raven haired boy into a tight embrace for comfort "Ishida, what ever it is you can tell me. You took me in when I was rejected by everyone else, I owe my life to you, Icare about you."

Uryu looked up at him with his eyes flowing with tears "Wh-why would any-one care about me,... I'm nothing worth careing for." Ichigo felt his heart sink by the slightly shorter boys words cause he knew why he cared so deeply, because Uryu was his everything his one and only actual love.

"Just tell me what happened and I'll tell you why I care about you so much" Ichigo smiled kindly.

Uryu sniffled and wiped his eyes to drie them but failed when more poured out "T-that stupid bastard, Renji, was cheating on me with Hisagi Shuhei, he just called me to tell, then said we were breaking up because he h-hated me... and he couldn't stand to s-see me anymore." Ichigo felt tears threaten to break out of his own eyes by this story.

"Now it's your turn to tell the truth, why would you care for a worthless excuse of a human being like me" Ichigo cupped the bottom of Uryu's chin gentley with his hand to pull his face up "Because, I'm in love with you, Uryu" Uryu shuddered at hearing his name come from the one guy he 'thought' of being truly happy with. Ichigo slowly closed the gap between the two of there lips and was a bit happy and suprised to feel Uryu kissing him back. He couldn't but find the Quincy adorable when he saw the light shade of pink on his cheeks and how his ocean blue eyes were very delicatley closed. Ichigo felt to thin arms snake around his back and soft hands fist his black torn hoodie, he slowly wrapped his arms around Uryu's hips. Uryu happily granted entrance to his mouth for Ichigo's tongue when he felt it slide across his bottom lip. Ichigo searched the warm cavern until his tongue met with his lovers, there tongues danced for dominance as Ichigo's quickly won and they both pulled away for air leaving a string of spit between the two.

"Your not worthless Uryu, your my everything" Ichigo whispered as he kissed Uryu's neck being rewarded with a low moan. Not stopping the kissing Uryu wrapped his legs around Ichigo's waist and he carried him to the bedroom. Ichigo slowly layed the Quincy under himself and started to unbuttom his shirt. When the shirt was gone the Shinigami began to assault the Quincy chest with more kissing as his hands moved down to the zipper of his pants. When the pants were off Ichigo sat up and took off his hoodie and T-shirt underneath. Moving back down to the lustful Quincy and went back to his neck moving his hand down further cupping his erection through the thin light blue boxers. Uryu moaned aloud digging his fingers into Ichigo's shoulders.

"Uryu, Your already hard, your just so cute." Uryu's blush grew larger at Ichigo's remark. The Shinigami pulled down Uryu's boxers and wrapped his hand over Uryu's member and began to pump him fast. Uryu moaned out Ichigo's name very loudly as he kept pumping him fast.

"Ichi-go I-I'm so.. cl-ose" Ichigo smirked at how cute his lover was now.

"Go ahead cum them" he smirked. Uryu sat up and pulled Ichigo into a passsionate kiss.

"I-I want you... inside me" He breathlessley whispered in the orange-head's ear, turning him on alot. He put two of his fingers up to Uryu's mouth and Uryu right away started to soak them in his mouth giving Ichigo an adorabley innocent look while doing so. Ichigo took back his hand "Uryu might be very uncomfortable, and it's going to hurt a bit are you sure?" Uryu nodded his head taking a big breath. Ichigo put one finger in which made Uryu writher very uncomfortabley till Ichigo started moving his finger in and out. Couldn't help but moan out Ichigo's name, he wasn't even trying to hold the pleads, moans, adn groans in. Ichigo added one more finger scissoring out Uryu's tight hole, moving his fingers in and out fast and hard he hit one spot that practically made Uryu scream his name in pure pleasure. Pulling out his fingers he put himself in position.

"Are you sure you wants this Uryu?" he questioned making sure the boy was ready. Uryu just nodded his head again.

Ichigo thrust in all the way in being fully sheathed by Uryu, who arched his back up and let out a loud moan of pleasure. Ichigo got a tight grip on Uryu's hips and pulled out then slammed back in again.

"U-uryu, so.. tight it f-feels so, good" Ichigo moaned in between his breaths. He reached down for Uryu's cock and started pumping in tim with his fast and hard thrusts. Slamming back into his Uke yet another time he hit that sweet spot again, hearing Uryu's screams of pleasure was his reward and he loved it, so he did a few more times. The room was filled with moans, panting and creaking for a while as Ichigo and Uryu both loved it when Ichigo slammed into his prostate repeadedly.

"Ichi.. I-I'm gonna... c-cum!" Uryu shouted

"Me too" Ichigo moaned with him

"Ichigooo!" Uryu screamed after a few more thrusts and his seed sprayed his chest.

After a few more thrusts Ichigo did the same but spilled in Uryu then collapsed next to Uryu. Uryu wrapped his arms around Ichigo and layed his head on the Shinigami's chest.

"That was... Awesome!" Ichigo panted between breaths. Uryu just smiled softly "I think you meen 'amazing'... Ichigo" Uryu blushed at the thought that he just called him Ichigo. The taller boy just put his arms around the Quincy as they both drifted of into sleep happy but yet very tire.

I hope you enjoyed R&R please I don't know when the second Chappy (Rukia: Yay! Chappy) wil be out but i promise I will probably make one if I get a request in the reviews so if it takes a while oh well you'll live by my Shinigami's of the world!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Bleach Warning Yaoi (Boy X Boy) don't like don't read

Chapter 2

Uryu woke up early in the morning around 4:12 and didn't see Ichigo anywhere, he wasn't really shocked he was used to having one-night stands and being left the next day. But for some particular reason he was mad and more sad then any other emotion. Uryu walked out of his room wiping away a tear then stopped when he heard someone in his kitchen since he still didn't have his Quincy powers back, but he still called himself a Quincy. He grabbed a baseball bat from his closet and carefully lurked around the corner to the kitchen and saw Ichigo cooking breakfast, Uryu quickly dropped the bat when he saw Ichigo look at him. Uryu quickly, almost ran, over and pulled Ichigo into a very tight hug. Uryu barried his face in Ichigo's chest and began to cry.

Ichigo looked down at Uryu with a confused look "Uryu what's wrong"

Uryu looked up with tears in his eyes "I-I thought you l-left me here alone" He said while sniffling, cutely in Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo smiled softly and kissed Uryu on the lips "Idiot" he chuckled. The Quincy pouted even more cuter than before which Ichigo couldn't resist but kiss him. Uryu seemed a bit shocked "Wh-what"

Ichigo chuckled again "I would never leave you, I love you, Uryu" Uryu's face went a cute shade of pink. "We should probably go back to bed, we still have school tomorrow"

"Ichigo, what do we tell people at school, you know.. about... us"

"Do you think I care what people say about me, we should just tell people the truth" Ichigo kissed Uryu's forehead "But if anyone says or does anything to you I'll beat there ass"

Uryu smiled at Ichigo and they went to bed together. The next day the two walked into school together hand in hand, getting weird looks from everyone shockingly even there friends. Orihime seemed very angry at them, Keigo and Mizurio acted as if they've never seen them before, Ichigo took Uryu over to Chad the one guy he thought he could trust at being a good friend but when he got to him something very unexpected happened.

"Hey Chad, everyone is acting weird, are they really that upset about me and Uryu being together" Ichigo asked curiosly. Chad gave him a quick peek threw his hair "I don't know,... I'm sorry I've got to go" Chad codly mumbled as he almost jogged away.

"Serioulsy! I thought they were are friends you've got be kidding"

"Calm down Kurosaki it's okay" Uryu tried to reassure him.

They walked into there class together and guessed there Sensai heard the news of them because the first thing they heard was "We're getting new seats today!" Uryu sat had been sat in the far back right corner and Ichigo in the far left front corner, away from each other. After the first class they went to lunch sitting together alone under a tree far from the others, who moved away from them, but the ones that didn't just walked by making mean comments and making fun of the two some even tried to start fights. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore he took Uryu far into the woods, so far they weren't even on school grounds anymore.

"Ichigo what are you doing where are we going" Uryu seemed worried about his lover

"We're going to my house then leaving" He demanded "far from Kakura town, I don't you getting hurt by these idiots" Ichigo said calmly.

Uryu stopped pulling Ichigo back with him "Uryu wh-" he was suddenly caught by Uryu's lips, when Uryu pulled away Ichigo whimpered a little bit in protest. Uryu layed his head on Ichgo's chest "I love you too, Ichigo" he whispered with a soft smile. Ichigo held him is his arms a bit longer till they left.

They made to the Kurosaki Clinic after awhile Ichigo found the key hidden by the door to open since his dad took his "You can come in with me I'm just gonna pack my stuff and we can go to your place, Okay" Uryu nodded his head lightly and followed him inside. They got to the stairs "Just sit here, I'll be down in a little bit" with that Ichigo went upstairs after about a half hour Uryu got bored of waiting and went up to see what was takinng so long. He stopped half way up the stairs when he heard Ichigo and His father, Isshin, yelling at each other."I thought I told you to leave, why are you here!" His father yelled at him "I'm just here to grab my stuff and you'll never see me again happy!" Ichigo retorted "Why would you be leaving?" His dad asked curiosly. "Because if your not okay with it then I'm leaving. Forever if I have to"

"He's a stupid reason to be leaving" Isshin sneered

"He's not a stupid reason don't ever fucking say that you goat faced bastard!"

"Why would you leave everything for a Quincy not to mention a BOY!"

"Because I love him, and only him. He's my everything now even if he hated me I still would have nothing to live for if he wasn't around. He's all that's on my mind and all I care about. I love him and that's how it will stay even if one of us dies, which I would give my life for him" Ichigo took a long pause "So fuck off, Uryu and I leaving now"

Ichigo walked halfway down the stairs and saw the boy standing there with tears threating to break out, Ichigo lightly kissed him on the lips "Come on, lets go"

His father followed soon after "So you brought that waste into my home" Ichigo tensted up at his fathers words then turned towards his father "What the hell did you just say" Isshin gave him a shit-eating grin _'has he gone bat-shit crazy I'm going to beat the hell out of him!'_Ichigo thought to himself as he walked towards Isshin when he felt a light grip on the back of his shirt. He turned to see Uryu who had tears pouring down his cheeks now "I-Ichigo, pl-pleas not n-now lets just l-leave." Ichigo gave him a weak smile.

They both left the house leaving Isshin behind. They got to Uryu's apartment "Okay you go pack I'll wait here for you" Uryu grabbed Ichigo's wrist "Can you come with me?" Ichigo smiled and gave in. Uryu packed up all the stuff he needed and they walked outside "Where do we go now, Ichigo?" Uryu asked a hint of worry in his voice "Lets just catch up to the first bus stop we see and see where that takes us." They walked down to the first bust stop and hopped on a random bus. As they got on Uryu was using both hands to hold tight onto Ichigo's hand and followed very close behind him thinking he knew something bad was going to happen to them. The driver gave Uryu a creepy smile, like as if he 'wanted' Uryu, which made him scoot a bit closer to Ichigo for protection. They sat in the front seat together Uryu by the window and Ichigo on the outside, they were on the bus for quite some hours now and Uryu was begging to get tired.

Uryu yawned before he started to talk "So, I'm guessing your dad kicked you out because of me?" He layed his head on Ichigo's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Ya, apparentley he didn't aprove of you being a Quincy or a guy. But you don't have to worry about that just sleep and I'll tell you when we get there." He kissed the crown of Uryu's head and wrapped his arm around the boys waist pulling him in closer.

Sorry it took awhile if you want a next chapter that might awhile to and that one might have Lemon in it so yayayayayayayay! XD R&R So ya if you like and want another chapter just say in the reviews - Misaki Takano.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Sorry this took so long I just got kind of really busy and I've had writers block and writing yaoi romance can be hard~! ^_^ ENJOY!~  
"Uryu, Uryu wake up we're here." The Quincy woke up to his lover nudging his arm lighltly. He slowly opened his and saw a blury blob of orange and made out Ichigo's face then weakly smiled. Ichigo smiled back "Come on, lets go"  
"Ugh! Do I have to get up" Uryu groaned still tired, Ichigo chuckled "Lets go"  
Holding hands they stepped off the bus and began walking around not knowing where to go or what to do. "Ichigo, where are we gonna stay?" questioned the raven haired boy.  
"I don't exactly know yet" answered the Shinigami. "Well, maybe if you weren't so hot-tempered and more level-headed we wouldn't be in this predicament" scoffed Uryu.  
"Well, it's better than being harrased because we love each other, right?" He replied a-matter-of-factually. Uryu leaned his head on Ichigo's shoulder "Yeah I guess" the boy smiled.  
_ sorry I skipped so much -^_^-_  
Two months later Uryu and Ichigo where settled down in there new apartment together happy and comfortable. But what was about to happen they didn't expect.  
The two decided to go out for dinner together at a nice restaurant and have some fun.  
"Ichigo, we should go out for a movie after this" Uryu suggested "Yeah sure!" Ichigo smiled warmly. They finished there lovely dinner and went down to the theater to watch a movie together. Ichigo purposely picked a scary movie so he could watch how cute Uryu could really be and loved every moment. After the movie the walk home became a trio without them knowing.  
Finally they got home, they stood on the door step looking into each others eyes lovingly when they leaned in for a kiss Uryu heard a low growl come from the bushes and quickly pushed Ichigo back a little.  
Ichigo felt a bit rejected and said "Uryu, is something wrong?"  
"Huh?" Uryu looked back at Ichigo "Oh, nothing I thought I heard something..." then he trailed off. He gave Ichigo a quick peck on the lips "Come on lets go inside" Now Uryu was nervous he felt a spiritual pressure that he recognized and the person it belonged to he never wanted to see again.  
Even inside Uryu kept his eyes on the door very nervous of what this person was doing here or what he was going to do. Ichigo saw the panic in his Quincy and grew concerned he snaked his arms around Uryu's waist causing him to jump. Ichigo trailed kisses down Uryu's jaw and neck "Are you sure your okay? You seem nervous about something"  
"Hm? No, I'm fine really, Ichigo" he smiled and kissed Ichigo. Ichigo licked his lips asking for entrance to Uryu's mouth, which he happily granted. The raven wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck. Ichigo slowly pulled away "Hey, how about we go to the bedroom, ne?" the Shinigami tried to say in a naive voice while wearing a cute face. Uryu couldn't help but giggle "Fine" he sighed in defeat, then yelped when the orange-head suddenly picked him up bridle style. He carried the Quincy to there bedroom and for the rest into the morning the two had 'fun' all night. Leaving the man outside to listen to the hideous sounds another man making the one he loved moan a name other than his.  
"This disgusting " He mumbled to himself "That should be me!, and it will be me! Just wait my beautiful Uryu!" then he waited all night till the morning for his chance.  
_Oooh! mystery!_  
Uryu woke up to the annoying sound of someone banging on the door "Ichi, Ichigo, someones at the door" Ichigo just rolled over with an audible "Hn!"  
Uryu stood up out of the bed and stretched his arms above his head "Ugh! I'll be there in a second hold your horses!" Uryu, now irritated yelled. He opened the door and much to his surprise he found the last person he ever wanted to see, Renji Abarai. Standing in the door way with a smug grin on his face. "Uryu!" he greeted happily then wrapped an arm around Uryu's stomach and pulled him into an unwanted kiss, putting his hand on the back of Uryu's head to hold him in place.  
Uryu was absolutely shocked and could barely move, he put his hands on Renji's shoulders but with barely enough strength to push him off. Then he heard the voice that broke his heart  
"Uryu?" Ichigo called his voiced filled with hurt and confusion, quickly the raven pushed the second Shinigami off of him and turned around "Ichigo-" he was cut off by Renji's harsh tone "Oh, Hey strawberry! What the hell do you want!?" Renji had snaked his arms around Uryu's waist and rested his head on Uryu's shoulder, now kissing his neck.  
"Uryu, what is..." Ichigo trailed off now his voice and facial expression very confused and even more hurt. Uryu spoke and pried off Renji's arm "This' is nothing I swear! I don't even know why he's here!" Uryu walked right into Ichigo's arm and leaned his head on the orange-heads chest. "Now is that anyway to talk to the person you love?!" complained Renji.  
"Go die in a hole" Ichigo and Uryu said unison "Well, harsh crowd" laughed Renji.  
Uryu looked at him "Renji, what the hell are you doing here?" sneered Uryu  
"To see you!" he simply smiled  
"Why?"  
"Because, I still love you" Renji walked slowly over to Uryu "and I'm willing to do anything to get you back" he smiled evilly and put his hand on Uryu's chin "anything at all, even if it means killing" he put emphases on the last word.  
Ichigo protectively pulled Uryu close to his chest "I think it's time for you to go, Renji"  
"But-"  
"Now!" Ichigo screamed  
"What if I said no?" Now Renji was just getting cocky with him  
Ichigo sighed trying to calm down not wanting to start a fight now and not in front of Uryu. Again Renji cupped Uryu's face "See? He's not even gonna stand up for you, so, why not come back to me?" Renji went in for another kiss he was only about three inches away when Ichigo couldn't keep his cool any longer and snapped. He grabbed Renji's wrist tightly and twisted his arm behind his back and shoved towards the door. He let go of Renji's arm just to grab his long red hair do he could open the door, and once it was open, Renji was dragged out by his hair and thrown out the door.  
"I don't wanna see you face around here anymore and I don't wanna see you by Uryu either!' threatened Ichigo. Renji sniggered while rubbing his head and looked up "Oh, don't worry I'll be back for you later, Uryu weather it means you or your son of a bitch 'boyfriend' will be dead I'll have you again" and with that Ichigo slammed and locked the door he turned and looked at Uryu who was frozen in fear.  
Ichigo walked over to Uryu slowly and wrapped him in his arms and kissed his forehead "Don't worry, he won't even get a chance to get close to you any more, I swear" whispered Ichigo. Uryu smiled and hugged him back "After what I saw I believe you, but, it's not me I'm worried about Ichigo, it's you. I know him and I'm afraid he might hurt and I-I don't want that t-to happen, I-Ichi." Uryu was starting to cry. Ichigo pulled him a bit tighter "Shh, don't worry nothings gonna happen to me or you were gonna be okay"  
"I-I love you, Ichi" Whispered Uryu  
"I love you too, Ryuu" Ichigo whispered back then kissed him passionately.

Yeah~ I know this took awhile soorry! But yeah I might have a lot of spelling and grammar errors sorry I don't have spell check and I'm usually in a hurry! Also pre-sorry if the next chappy takes awhile -^_^-


End file.
